nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
Persona 4: Golden
Persona 4: Golden is a NicoB Let's Play of Atlus' PlayStation Vita RPG Persona 4 Golden. This is probably one of Nico's most recognized Let's Plays since it gave birth to the Picky Penguins (The name Nico uses for his subscribers). It was also most likely the starting point for Nico's interest in some others Let's Plays such as Persona 4 Arena Ultimax, and caused both Nico and the Picky Penguins to be both upset and relieved once it was over. Episodes Video Links= |-| Embedded Videos= AND SO IT BEGINS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 1 - Walkthrough Playthrough INSIDE THE TV - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 2 - Walkthrough Playthrough I AM THOU - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 3 - Walkthrough Playthrough YUKIKO'S HAREM - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 4 - Walkthrough Playthrough FACE YOURSELF - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 5 - Walkthrough Playthrough WHERE IS MY PRINCE? - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 6 - Walkthrough Playthrough RAINY DAY CHALLENGE - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 7 - Walkthrough Playthrough BIG BRO! - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 8 - Walkthrough Playthrough MIDTERM EXAMS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 9 - Walkthrough Playthrough CONFUSING FEELINGS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 10 - Walkthrough Playthrough FIFTY SHADES OF GAY - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 11 - Walkthrough Playthrough FAMILY BONDING - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 12 - Walkthrough Playthrough KANJI IS HILARIOUS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 13 - Walkthrough Playthrough THEY SEE ME ROLLIN' - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 14 - Walkthrough Playthrough SCORING BABES - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 15 - Walkthrough Playthrough CAMPOUT FROM HELL - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 16 - Walkthrough Playthrough WORST DETECTIVES EVER - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 17 - Walkthrough Playthrough BOOBS AND BEARS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 18 - Walkthrough Playthrough I NEED AN ADULT! - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 19 - Walkthrough Playthrough SHEDDING HIS FUR - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 20 - Walkthrough Playthrough BRO MOMENT - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 21 - Walkthrough Playthrough SUMMER BEGINS! - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 22 - Walkthrough Playthrough OMELETTE COOK OFF - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 23 - Walkthrough Playthrough YOSUKE'S TRUE POWER - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 24 - Walkthrough Playthrough ALL-POWERFUL - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 25 - Walkthrough Playthrough SUMMER FESTIVAL - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 26 - Walkthrough Playthrough BEACH TRIP - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 27 - Walkthrough Playthrough YUKIKO'S LOVE - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 28 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE KING'S GAME - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 29 - Walkthrough Playthrough A REAL FAMILY - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 30 - Walkthrough Playthrough I WANNA BE A BIG BOY - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 31 - Walkthrough Playthrough MEMORIES WITH MARIE - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 32 - Walkthrough Playthrough SEA GUARDIAN BATTLE - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 33 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE JUNES CONCERT - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 34 - Walkthrough Playthrough ALONE WITH CHIE - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 35 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE GAME IS AFOOT! - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 36 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE CULTURE FESTIVAL - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 37 - Walkthrough Playthrough HOT SPRING HEAVEN - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 38 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE CULPRIT REVEALED! - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 39 - Walkthrough Playthrough I'LL SAVE THEM ALL! - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 40 - Walkthrough Playthrough NAOTO'S FEELINGS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 41 - Walkthrough Playthrough DEATH IN THE AIR - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 42 - Walkthrough Playthrough HER KOTATSU - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 43 - Walkthrough Playthrough NAMATAME'S STORY - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 44 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE REAL KILLER - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 45 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE HUNGER - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 46 - Walkthrough Playthrough AYANE'S AFFECTION - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 47 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE WORLD'S END - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 48 - Walkthrough Playthrough SHOWDOWN - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 49 - Walkthrough Playthrough BEST CHRISTMAS EVER - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 50 - Walkthrough Playthrough NEW YEAR'S - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 51 - Walkthrough Playthrough ULTIMATE PERSONAS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 52 - Walkthrough Playthrough TEDDIE LOVIN' - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 53 - Walkthrough Playthrough SEXY OUTFITS - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 54 - Walkthrough Playthrough WARMY YARNY - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 55 - Walkthrough Playthrough SKI TRIP - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 56 - Walkthrough Playthrough MARIE'S TRUE SELF - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 57 - Walkthrough Playthrough HEARTWARMING VALENTINES - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 58 - Walkthrough Playthrough HEARTBREAKING VALENTINES - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 58-2 - Walkthrough Playthrough FAREWELL, INABA - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 59 - Walkthrough Playthrough THE FINAL BATTLE - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 60 - Walkthrough Playthrough A NEW WORLD - Let's Play - Persona 4 Golden - 61 - True Ending Epilogue Trivia * For Teddie, Nico uses his Mickey Mouse voice which he previously used for Monokuma in Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. * At 2 days, 17 hours, 29 minutes and 48 seconds this is NicoB's second longest Let's Play, only beaten by Persona 5, which is just over 4 days long. * Episode 58 has an extra part titled "HEARTBREAKING VALENTINES" that shows Nico's Valentine's Day failures and, at the end, footage of himself curling up in a ball crying. * This game is the origin of the Picky Penguins - the name of Nico's subscribers. Quotes * "You guys are the pickiest fucking penguins." * "OMELETTE COOK OFF!" * "Or I can be an ass and leave." Navigation Category:Let's Play Category:Megami Tensei Category:Persona